Return
by Prufrock Sheldon II
Summary: When Edgeworth and Lana return from abroad after several years, what will happen? AJ timeline. Klavier/Ema/Edgeworth/Lana love quadrangle.
1. Chapter 1

_Crap crap crap, I'm gonna be late! Lana's gonna kill me!_

Ema Skye bolted from the police station and toward the streets.

"Wait! Fraulein Detective!" a certain _glimmerous fop_ called from behind her in a sing-song voice. Clenching her fists, Ema stopped running and turned around slowly.

"What. Do. You. Want. Gavin," she said through her teeth.

Klavier Gavin laughed. "My, my, Fraulein. You're even more hostile than usual," he muttered under his breath. But to Ema, he shouted, "Where are you going? You still have to fill out that last case report-!"

"Do it yourself!" Pulling out her cell phone, Ema turned around again. "I can't be late!" With that, she began to run again.

Inside the police station, Klavier chuckled. "You're lucky you have a boss as nice as me, Fraulein," he said to himself, grinning, pulling out the already-filled out paperwork and inserting it into the proper slot.

* * *

As she continued to run, Ema dialed the taxi company. "Hello? I. Need. A. Taxi," she said between breaths. "Huh? Oh. I'm. On. Third—oof!" She crashed into a tall man, her cell phone flying out of her hand and, due to a shift in balance, she fell onto the ground.

"Er, owww…" Ema muttered, rubbing her head. She glanced down at her watch. _Shoot, I bet Lana's waiting right now…_

"…Are you alright?" A hand was extended to her.

Ema's eyes followed the hand up to the man's arm, to his shoulder, to his face. The wine red suit. The cravat. Her eyes widened. "M-Mr. Edgeworth?" She slowly took his hand.

Edgeworth's eyes widened likewise. "…Ema Skye?" He pulled her up. "My goodness, it's been a while, hasn't it?" He smiled at her.

_Mr. Edgeworth…smiling?_ The very thought made her blush. "Y-yes, it has."

"Anyway, Miss Skye," said Edgeworth, letting go of her hand. "You seem to be in a hurry."

"Y-yeah, I, um, need to get to the airport. I was just calling a taxi, and…"

Edgeworth walked to where her cell phone lay. Tenderly, he picked it up. "I think they hung up on you," he said, examining the device. "Either that, or something inside snapped."

Ema groaned. "No, really? That's just great…"

Handing the phone back to her, Edgeworth looked up in thought. "Not to worry, Ema. I could give you a ride to the airport. Actually," he sighed. "I _just_ came from there, but, nevertheless…"

"Thank you so much, Mr. Edgeworth!" Ema beamed. _Citrus…I still smell citrus, even after all these years…_

"I just parked around the corner. If you'll come with me…" he signaled with his hands, and turned around to walk back down the sidewalk. Ema slowly followed.

* * *

_I'm in Mr. Edgeworth's sports car. …How amazing is this?_

Ema sat contentedly in the passenger's seat. Occasionally glancing at Edgeworth, she smiled.

"So, why are you here, Mr. Edgeworth?" she inquired. "Last I heard, you were teaching law at a university abroad, weren't you?"

"How did you know that?" Edgeworth asked, surprised.

"Mr. Wright told me."

Edgeworth smiled again. "Wright…of course. I haven't written to him in a while. How is he?"

"You know, still the same person as he always has. Just barely getting by." Ema smiled. "Trucy's getting older, too."

"Trucy? Oh, right. Wright's 'daughter'…" Edgeworth remembered the name from Phoenix's letters. "I'll have to meet her, sometime. She sounds like quite the character…"

"Trucy's a really nice kid," said Ema, leaning her head on the car window, staring at the scenery flashing by them. "So's Apollo."

"Apollo…the 'apprentice', right?"

"Yeah."

"…Ema?"

At the sound of her name, Ema turned her head quickly. "Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth smiled; it was the smile he always had when he was trying to uncover something. Some called it his arrogant smirk. Ema found it dashing. "Ema, something tells me that you're unhappy with your current situation."

"Well, I…" Ema took another glance at him. As they reached a stoplight, Edgeworth looked back at her. "It was in your tone of voice," he explained. "You were fine until we reached current events."

"…" Ema thought back to the glimmerous fop. "Yeah. I…" She paused.

Edgeworth turned his eyes back to the road. "It's fine. You can talk about it, if you like."

And she told him everything. About how she didn't make it through her studies in forensics. About how she was stuck being a detective. About how she had an idiot for a boss. About how she'd rather be helping the defense, because at least they weren't glimmerous fops. About how she worried about having bills to pay. About how—

"Ema," Edgeworth said softly. "We're here." They had been in the parking lot for five minutes.

Ema looked up. "Oh, sorry, Mr. Edgeworth," she said, embarrassed. "I've been rambling about stupid things…"

"It's quite alright." Edgeworth got out and opened her door. "Hopefully, your flight will be less irritating than life here seems to be for you." Another smile.

Ema slowly got out of the nice, red sports car and straightened her top. "A-actually, Mr. Edgeworth, I'm not taking the plane. I'm supposed to be picking up my sister from _her_ flight."

"Oh! Lana—er…I mean, Ms. Skye." Edgeworth looked toward the airport building. "…Would you like me to drive the two of you back into town, seeing as you do not have your own vehicle…?"

"I…I couldn't…are you sure it's okay with you, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Of course. Anything for my former boss and her sister."

* * *

"Lana!"

"Ema!"

The two sisters rushed toward each other, meeting in a tight embrace. "It's been so long, Ema," said Lana, eyes closed. They separated. "You've grown!"

Ema laughed. "And you haven't changed at all." It was true. Lana still seemed unaffected by three years of time, except for the change in clothing. Lana glanced behind her sister, as a crimson-clad man caught her eye.

Edgeworth seemed slightly embarrassed, but he still walked toward her. "Ms. Skye," he said formally.

Lana smiled. "Miles Edgeworth. It's certainly been a while since I last saw you."

"It has."

The three of them stood in a semi-awkward silence.

"Mr. Edgeworth here'll give us a ride back into town," whispered Ema toward Lana.

"Oh…so that's why he's here…" Lana smiled again, which unnerved Edgeworth. Strangely enough, he was still more used to the cold disposition that Lana maintained for two years than the smiling Lana. Then again, he never was used to the smiling, pre-SL-9 Lana. Her desire to maintain familiarity with everyone in the police station as well as the Prosecutor's Office was… not something he was used to.

Edgeworth cleared his throat. "Anyway, shall we be going?"

"Oh, yes." Lana pulled up her luggage. "Thank you, Edgeworth."

Bowing, Edgeworth smiled slightly. "But of course, Chief."

The three of them got into Edgeworth's car; Lana in "shotgun", Ema in the back.

"Out of curiosity, Edgeworth," Lana began, examining the vehicle. "…Is the same car from…my case several years ago?"

"No, no. The police kept that as evidence. However, they eventually did reimburse me with a new one of the same model."

"I see."

The same semi-awkward silence returned.

"So…Edgeworth. How have you been? It's been, what, nine years? What have you been up to?"

"Well, I received the opportunity to teach law abroad," said Edgeworth, keeping his eyes on the road. "So, I've been a professor for about five years…but now I'm on sabbatical, so I decided to return…to visit."

"Oh! So I should be calling you 'Professor' Edgeworth, Mr. Edgeworth!" Ema said from the backseat.

"No, er… 'Mr' is fine, Ema."

"And for me, Edgeworth?" Lana looked at him. "May I call you 'Miles'?"

Edgeworth's eyes darted toward her quickly, but quickly went back toward the road.

"You know, I don't really like formalities…" Lana twisted a lock of hair, now staring out the window. "And…since I'm no longer your boss, I don't really have the right to address you like you're my subordinate."

"…If that pleases you, Chief—er…Ms. Skye."

"Thank you."

Ema watched them from the backseat. "…"

* * *

"Lana?"

"Yes?"

"What's the deal with you and Mr. Edgeworth?"

Lana looked up in surprise, nearly dropping her luggage. Edgeworth had dropped them off in front of Ema's apartment and had left. "What 'deal'?"

Ema looked away. "It just seemed like you were close. That's all."

Studying Ema's face, Lana smiled wryly. "Oh? Is my little sister _jealous_?"

"Oh, come _on_, Lana," said Ema, rolling her eyes, but her cheeks turning red. She turned her back to Lana as she unlocked the door. "I'm not the same kid I was when I was sixteen."

Lana chuckled softly. _Even if you say so, Ema, I know you'll always be the same girl you've always been._

_Some things never change._

* * *

**A/N: Ema-Edgeworth-Lana triangle. Maybe with a little Klavier thrown in later? XD I don't really know where I'm going with this. I just thought the idea would be cute. :3**

**Reviews are loved~**

**(haha, and I really shouldn't be starting more stories when I have so many to finish...^^;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviewers!**

**Anabelle Harpe: I'm actually following your story! :3 I look forward to the next part!**

**Lyndis: I'm glad you think so! :D**

* * *

"Edgeworth!" Phoenix Wright stood at the door of the Wright Talent Agency. He stuck out his hand. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise, Wright," said Edgeworth, taking his hand. "It's certainly been a while."

"Yeah. I don't think emails quite cover it all." Phoenix let Edgeworth inside. "Trucy! Apollo!" he called. "Edgeworth is here!"

As a rush of footsteps sounded in the other room, Edgeworth glanced at Phoenix. "There isn't anything that I should know before I see these two, is there?"

"No, I don't think—"

"Mr. Edgeworth!" A blue-clad magician ran toward him and threw her arms around him. "It's so nice to finally meet you!" The girl was followed by a young man, two strips of hair spiked up.

"Er…nice to meet you…Trucy," said Edgeworth, slowly peeling off her arms. "You too, Mr. Justice." Apollo nodded.

"Mr. Wright's told us a lot about you, Mr. Edgeworth!" said Apollo, loudly.

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Wright…" Phoenix laughed. "Don't worry, I just used you as an example of a 'good' prosecutor…"

"A 'good' prosecutor…?" Frowning, Edgeworth continued to stare at Phoenix. "What's that supposed to mean…?"

"Oh! I think someone's at the door!" Phoenix opened the door, quite clearly relieved to halt the line of conversation. Inside came Ema and Lana, shivering from the cold.

"Geez, it's _freezing_ out there—oh! Mr. Edgeworth!" Ema smiled. "Nice to see you again."

Apollo poked Trucy. "Did you see that?" he whispered. "Ema's _smiling_!" Grinning back, Trucy responded, "I know! It's so wonderful!"

"…Mr. Wright?"

Slowly turning around, Phoenix braced him for a minor scolding. "H-hello, Ms. Skye."

"I'm sorry to impose. I just got back into town, so Ema brought me along." Lana laughed softly. "Mr. Wright, I almost didn't recognize you! My goodness…" She scanned Phoenix from head to toe. "…I heard about what happened. I'm sorry."

"Nahh, it's fine." Phoenix waved a hand lazily in the air. "My life now's grand. Isn't that right, Trucy?"

Trucy waved from the other side of the room. "That's my daughter, by the way," said Phoenix, pointing a thumb back toward her.

"Y-your daughter! But-!"

"It's a long story." Phoenix laughed. "Anyway, come on in! Hopefully there's enough room for all of us here…"

The group congregated in the main room of the office/agency. "So!" said Phoenix, clapping his hands together. "Let's go eat, shall we?"

* * *

The six of them walked down the street. "I heard that there's a new restaurant opening down this street. A friend of mine told me it's good!" Phoenix smiled cheerfully.

"It better be better than that horrid excuse of a restaurant Jean Armstrong ran, Wright." Edgeworth shuddered at the thought of the food at that particular establishment.

"Don't worry, I think the health department shut him down. His food was a safety hazard!" A few people laughed softly at the joke. Soon, however, the group separated into three pairs of people walking. Phoenix was explaining what had happened to Lana, Ema and Edgeworth walked side by side, and Apollo and Trucy followed everyone else.

"So, have things changed a lot around here, Mr. Edgeworth?" Ema asked, in an attempt to fight off another silence. "Since you were last here, I mean."

Observing the streets, and his present company, Edgeworth gave a semi-grin. "The city hasn't really, but the people…well, that's pretty obvious."

Nodding, Ema continued, "Yeah. I was pretty surprised, too. I came to visit Mr. Wright and…well." A small laugh escaped her lips. "I found out about all of this."

"I was shocked when Wright first told me about his circumstances as well," Edgeworth responded thoughtfully. "But, we had been in contact, so he sent pictures of his new 'family', I suppose one could call it. Nevertheless, it's certainly different to meet them in person than via a photograph." Edgeworth glanced at his companion. "Actually, Ema. I was rather surprised to see you."

"O-oh, really?" Blushing, Ema turned her face away so Edgeworth couldn't see her. When she regained her composure, she looked at him again. "How so?"

"You just…reminded me of your sister when I first met her," said Edgeworth softly, looking ahead at Lana, who was talking about something animatedly with Phoenix. Edgeworth smiled. "You seem to have the same determination, despite your apparently vehement dislike of your career. And your eyes…you two have the same bright eyes…" Edgeworth trailed off.

"…"

The silence returned.

Apollo and Trucy observed them from behind. "Hey, Polly," whispered Trucy, gently tugging on Apollo's shirtsleeve. "What do you think of Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Huh? Oh…" First studying the back of Edgeworth's head, Apollo whispered back, "I dunno. He seems nice enough, but…he sort of reminds me…nah, forget it."

"…He reminds you of Mr. Gavin, doesn't he, Polly?" said Trucy quietly.

Apollo looked down at her in surprise. He'd always been marveled by Trucy's ability to think on the same wavelength as him. "…Yeah, I guess."

"But Polly!" Trucy looked at him with serious eyes. "Daddy says Mr. Edgeworth is a good friend of his!"

"…" _Didn't he say the same thing about Mr. Gavin?_

"It's different from Mr. Gavin, because Mr. Edgeworth and Daddy have been through a lot together!" said Trucy fiercely. "They're _real_ friends. Mr. Gavin and Daddy were _fake_ friends!"

"…" _I guess it makes sense…_

"Excuse me, Mr. Justice, was it?"

Apollo and Trucy halted in their tracks as Edgeworth called out to them. "Aren't you coming with us?" In their conversation, Apollo and Trucy had missed the entrance of the restaurant.

"O-oh, yes, sir!"

Edgeworth frowned slightly. "Please, there's no need to call me 'sir'."

Trucy giggled. "You'll have to forgive Polly. He's kind of a dummy sometimes."

Scowling, Apollo followed Trucy into the restaurant.

* * *

"So, Ms. Skye," Edgeworth said after the meal. "What were _you_ doing during your time abroad?"

"Me? Oh, I…I was traveling across Europe, studying various judicial systems," Lana replied. "Actually, it was based on what I heard you did, Miles."

" 'Miles'?" Phoenix, Apollo, and Trucy exclaimed in unison. Phoenix never called Edgeworth by his first name, so Apollo and Trucy had never heard it.

"…His name is 'Miles'?" Apollo whispered to Trucy, who giggled. "I guess…isn't it cute?" she responded playfully.

Edgeworth shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Anyway, Ms. Skye," he said, trying to ignore Apollo and Trucy's grins. "Based on what I did…?"

"Well, you see, after you came back from being…well…_gone_," Lana continued, recalling the tragic memory of Edgeworth's "death", "I heard that you had gone abroad from one of the guards. You found yourself. I decided that when I got out, I would do the same." She smiled. "I must say, it was a wonderful experience."

"I…I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. But how did you find out-?" Edgeworth paused as Lana gave a significant look toward Phoenix. "Wright, how many people did you tell?"

"Hey! I was just making sure they knew you were okay!"

"But guards at the police station? I didn't exactly want it broadcasted!"

"Well, _I _didn't tell them! It was probably Gumshoe! But, I don't see what's so wrong here. Don't you realize how miserable you made everyone you knew when—"

"That's enough!"

Everyone grew silent and turned their eyes toward Lana. She glared at Phoenix and Edgeworth. "There is no need to bring this up. I thought the past is behind us, isn't that what you just told me, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix looked away. "Yes, ma'm."

Lana turned to Edgeworth. "And you, Miles. I would have thought you would have told me yourself, but seeing as you didn't," she stopped momentarily, recalling the last day she saw Miles Edgeworth before his disappearance. "…I didn't think you would care if I knew or not."

The last statement stung Edgeworth. "I-…"

"Anyway," said Lana, taking out her cell phone and checking the time. "I have a few small matters to take care of, so I'll be taking my leave…"

She stood up to depart. "Thank you for the dinner, Mr. Wright," she said, a familiar cold look beginning to creep back into her eyes.

Edgeworth followed suit. "W-wait, Ms. Skye! Would you…like me to walk you back, or perhaps call you a taxi-"

"I'll be fine by myself, thank you." With that, she walked out the door.

The entire table looked up at Edgeworth, who was staring at the exit. With force, Phoenix pulled him down. "Soooo," he said whimsically, attempting to lighten the mood. "Everyone'll chip in for the bill, right?"

"But Daddy, I didn't bring any of my tip money with me!"

"Everyone except Trucy?"

"But, Mr. Wright! I haven't gotten my paycheck—"

"Everyone except Trucy and Apollo? Oh wait, I still haven't paid the bills this month…so…Edgeworth and Ema?"

Sighing, Edgeworth pulled out his wallet. "Don't be ridiculous. I won't have a lady pay for the meal."

Ema, who had been sitting in silence throughout the course of the meal, blushed again. "Th-thank you, Mr. Edgeworth."

Taking a small look at his old friend, Phoenix raised an eyebrow. Edgeworth seemed rather dejected as he signed the bill. Phoenix knew it wasn't because of the cost

_I'll have to dig into this later_, he thought to himself.

**

* * *

**

A/N:…The plot thickens.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Super long chapter. :I sorry.**

* * *

"G'night, Apollo."

"Good night, Mr. Wright!"

Phoenix waved to Apollo from the door of his apartment after getting Trucy to go to bed. Apollo lingered for a moment.

"Mr Wright…" he turned around again to face his mentor. "What were you, Mr. Edgeworth and Ema's sister talking about? At the restaurant, I mean."

His face falling from his cheery to serious demeanor, Phoenix stared at Apollo. "I-I'll tell you some other time, Apollo. Later."

"Oh, alright. Er…see ya!"

Phoenix shut the door. "Edgeworth…what's going on with you and Ms. Skye?"

Sitting on Phoenix's sofa, Edgeworth gagged on his water that he had been sipping. Coughing, he looked back up at Phoenix. "W-what do you _mean_, 'what's going on'? Nothing's going on! Nothing at all!"

Phoenix eyed him suspiciously. "That was an awfully hasty answer. Come on, Edgeworth, I thought we were friends…" He slipped into the armchair across from Edgeworth, resting his feet on the coffee table. Edgeworth frowned at this behavior.

"Wright, I realize that this is your apartment, but…" Edgeworth pointed at his feet. "Is that really necessary?"

"Come on, Edgeworth! Relax a little!" Phoenix leaned back in his seat. "Relax, and tell me what's going on. Don't lie to me, I can tell when you're lying." He smiled. "Something I've picked up from the kids."

Edgeworth sat, silent, thinking. "Wright…" he finally spoke. "…I…" He cleared his throat. _Come on, man! _He scolded himself. _It's a perfectly natural emotion, isn't it? So why can't I say…_

"You're enamored with her, aren't you?" Phoenix said with a confident grin. "Admit it."

"I…I suppose when you put it like that…" A crimson color began to creep onto Edgeworth's cheeks. "I…"

"…And, now she's upset with you, so…you're feeling pretty bad, right?"

"…I suppose…" Edgeworth turned his head away. "I just…don't know what to do."

"You go over to her and apologize. Geez, I thought you were _smart_…"

"Well, it's a lot easier said than done, Wright!" snapped Edgeworth. "Besides…" he added, a look of shame returning to his eyes. "She was right. I bet she doesn't even wish to see me after that."

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Oh, man. You've always been so melodramatic, Edgeworth. Just do it." He waved his hands for emphasis. "If she accepts your apology, great! Ask her out to dinner or something. Get married, have kids. 'S all good."

"Wh-what?" Edgeworth stared at Phoenix, shocked. "A-are you _serious_?"

"Seriously kidding, Edgeworth. Anyway." Phoenix paused to stroke his chin. "If she doesn't accept your apology, just walk away. You're pretty good at that, you know…"

"Wright, your snide comments are not helpful."

"Just do it. What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

The following day, Edgeworth walked into the Prosecutor's Office.

"Yes? May I help you?" inquired the woman at the front desk.

"My name is Miles Edgeworth; I was hoping to re-join the office."

"Oh! Mr. Edgeworth! I've heard a lot about you! With our lack of staff, you're sure to be re-hired very soon. Just fill these forms out over there..." The woman gestured toward a sitting area where ten or so chairs were set out. There was only one other person sitting there, which was…

_Ms. Skye! _Edgeworth stared at Lana, whose head was bent over a series of papers. _She must be…rejoining the prosecutor's office?_ Slowly, he walked toward the group of chairs.

He cleared his throat. She looked up.

"Good morning, Ms. Skye," he greeted her formally. "May I sit here?" He indicated the chair beside her.

Lana nodded and continued filling out the paperwork.

Edgeworth sat uncomfortably beside her. She seemed to refuse to make eye contact with him, so he began conversation.

"I would like to apologize, Ms. Skye." She made a slight movement at his words, but continued what she was doing. Edgeworth continued, "I apologize for not letting you know sooner. It was wrong of me to want to keep more people in the dark."

"…I forgive you," she said softly, keeping her eyes down.

Remembering Phoenix's words, Edgeworth let the words slip, "May I take you to lunch or dinner sometime?"

Lana looked up sharply. "…Are you sure…you're alright?"

Edgeworth reddened. "Y-yes, I'm quite alright. I just…I meant it as a token of my regret. I…I feel rather badly about the entire ordeal…" He looked away, trying to escape her serious stare. "I-if you wouldn't like to, I understand. I just thought…"

"Yes."

Almost doing a double take, Edgeworth stared at her incredulously. "R…really, now?"

Lana began to smile. "I don't see why not. A friendly lunch between two colleagues, right, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"R-right." He thought wistfully, _…'Colleagues'…_

"Anyway," Lana looked up at the clock on the wall. "How about after we finish filling out these forms. I assume you're also getting reinstated as a local prosecutor."

"Yes."

"So, after that, we can get some lunch. Does that sound adequate?"

"Y-yes, I believe so."

In silence, they continued to fill out their signatures on papers that they had signed before. Edgeworth could feel his heart palpitating. _…It's almost nice, just sitting here next to…_

"Herr Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth looked up immediately. Klavier Gavin stood before him, hand outstretched. "I'm so pleased to finally catch you! I'd been hoping to meet the legendary prosecutor!"

Hesitant to shake his hand, Edgeworth mustered a smile. "Thank you." Examining his outfit, Edgeworth deducted, "You must be Prosecutor Gavin."

"Ja, Klavier Gavin, sir. Part time prosecutor, part time rock star." He snapped his fingers stylishly. "I see you've already had the pleasure of meeting Fraulein Detective's sister, Lana."

Lana smiled. "Klavier, you haven't been gone for ten minutes."

"Ah, yes, so it has been. Perhaps, it is the charm I see in your face, Fraulein Skye, that keeps me coming back…?" He took her hand and kissed it. "I see the same fire and passion that I see in your sister."

"Please let go of my hand."

"O-oh, of course," Klavier said, following her orders. "I see you'll be as much of a challenge as Fraulein Detective."

Laughing softly, Lana continued, "Actually, Mr. Edgeworth and I already knew each other. We used to work together."

"Ahhh, I see!" Klavier winked. "The 'old-coworkers' ploy, eh?"

" 'Ploy'?" Edgeworth inquired. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Waving his arms dramatically, Klavier proclaimed, "Why, I just overheard you talking about going out to lunch, of course! How grand! Anyway," he turned his back to the two of them. "I'll leave you two alone. Auf wiedersehen!" He left, waving to them.

* * *

"GAVIN!" Ema shouted, running into Klavier's office. "What did you do with my file?"

"What, Fraulein, the one you were supposed to fill out?" He pouted from his desk. "I don't like your tone, Fraulein—"

"Just tell me! It's missing, and if I don't get it turned in—"

"Well, if you _must_ know, I turned it in for you."

"…You turned it in for me?" Ema gave him a suspicious look. "Are you kidding me?"

Klavier smiled. "Of course not! How could I lie to my one and only Fraulein Detective?"

"Well…er…" She looked away abashedly. "Thanks, I guess," she muttered.

"You're very welcome, Fraulein. Oh! That reminds me…I just met your sister! You never told me you had such a pretty sister…" In his thought, Klavier looked upwards. "She was very kind. Unlike a _certain detective I know…_"

Ema threw a snackoo at him. "Lana was here? When?" _She seemed kinda upset last night…and even this morning…_

"She just left with Herr Edgeworth," Klavier explained. "They're going out to lunch." Again, he grinned. "See? And you say working relationships are wrong…"

"Yeah? Well—" Ema paused. "Wait, wait wait. Back up. You said that _Lana_ and _Mr. Edgeworth_ are going out to lunch _together_?"

"…Those were my words, if I remember them correctly…"

Ema turned around quickly, heading for the door.

"Now, where do you think you're going, Fraulein Detective?" Standing up, Klavier looked at her seriously.

"Where do you _think_?" cried Ema. "To see my sister!"

"Are you sure it's not Herr Edgeworth you're looking to see…?" Klavier winked. "It's okay, Fraulein, your secret's safe with me."

"…_Ugh_, fine, now can I leave now?" Ema was growing beet red. _Stupid glimmerous fop…_

Klavier sighed. "I'm afraid I can't let you skip your duties for a personal matter, Fraulien…"

"But-!"

"…Unless, of course, you have _official business directed from your superior_." Klavier grinned again, grabbing his keys. "Come on, let's go out on our little _investigation_, shall we?"

* * *

Lana and Edgeworth sat inside a small café, sitting in silence as the soft music played from the speakers.

_Why choose this place, of all places to go? _Edgeworth wondered. _All she ordered was a coffee…how can I make it up to her with such a small gift…?_

It seemed as though Lana was reading his mind, for she soon stated, "I chose this place because it's nice, cozy, and I don't need you spending money to say you're sorry." She wrapped her hands around her coffee cup. "I guess…_I'm_ the one that should be apologizing. I…handled things poorly yesterday."

"No! Not at all!" Edgeworth exclaimed. "I'm at fault for making you feel that way in the first place, Ms. Skye. You have no need to feel remorse for being upset with me."

"Miles…Are you uncomfortable with me calling you 'Miles'?"

"Hm? Oh, er…" Edgeworth looked away nervously. "…I suppose…A bit, yes."

"Then shall I just address you like I was when I was your superior?"

"…That will be fine."

"Okay then," she said as she smoothed out her shirt. "Edgeworth…you're much kinder than you think you are."

"…?"

Twisting a lock of hair, Lana continued, "Even when I met you, the prodigy straight from Manfred von Karma, I saw that there must have been something else that was driving you other than his creed of perfection. I realized…you must be motivated by someone or something to act the way you did, and…" she halted, looking at the floor. "And…I could appreciate that. Behaving like you do for someone else."

Edgeworth remained silent, lacking the social insight to know what to do or say.

"So, don't take yourself for granted. That's all I'm trying to say," said Lana. "And don't beat yourself up so much."

"Y-yes, Ms. Skye."

Lana grinned. "You're still addressing me like I'm your superior, Edgeworth. But now, we're on even ground."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, you're re-joining the prosecutor's office…and so am I. But I'm no longer the Chief."

Edgeworth tapped his finger on the table, thinking. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to be Chief?"

"Edgeworth, I'll never be able to be Chief again—"

"That's not true." Edgeworth stared at her seriously. "If you wish to be, then I'm sure they will welcome you graciously, Ms. Skye. From my understanding, for several years, people have been rotating as head of the office. No one really feels as if…"

"…As if…?"

Taking in a deep breath, Edgeworth continued, "…as if they can fill your place. Despite what you make think, you performed your duties as Chief extraordinarily well."

"…Really?" Lana looked at him, surprised. "…Do you think I should?"

"It would be beneficial to the office to have a strong head of command…"

"You misunderstood me, Edgeworth," said Lana solemnly. "I asked you if _you_ think I should."

"…" Edgeworth sat in silence, thinking over the situation. _If she becomes Chief Prosecutor again…we'll return to the same situation as we were in after SL-9…but if she becomes a prosecutor, like me…what am I supposed to do?_

After a short silence, Edgeworth inhaled slowly. "You should do what you would like to do. I cannot tell you what you should do with your career."

Lana smiled. "Edgeworth, you've always been one to be ambiguous, haven't you?" She laughed.

_She's…laughing? _Edgeworth sat, embarrassed. _…That's…good, right?_

* * *

"What are they doing?" asked Ema impatiently as Klavier peered through the café window. "You're in the way!"

"…They're just talking. Fraulein Skye seems to be happy, and Herr Edgeworth seems…uncomfortable?" Klavier moved away from the window sharply. "They almost saw me, Detective. Perhaps we should leave them be…"

Ema frowned. "And you're the one that claims to live life on the edge, Gavin."

"H-hey! Living life on the edge is one thing, but spying on one's associates…" He shook his head. "They're two different things, ja?"

"Fine!" Ema crossed her arms. "I'll just look myself…" she walked toward the window, remaining partially hidden by a potted plant, only to be yanked backward by Klavier.

"They almost saw you!" he hissed. "Fraulein Detective, if they know that you're spying on them…"

"It's not _spying_ it's _investigating_!"

Klavier sighed. "Call it what you like, Fraulein," he said, shaking his head. "But…it's a bit rude, ja? Why don't you give your sister and Herr Edgeworth some privacy…"

"No!" Ema remained determined. "She told me _nothing_ was going on between her and Mr. Edgeworth. And _this_ is definitely something, isn't it, Gavin?"

"I suppose…but wouldn't it just be better to ask her than to snoop around, Fraulein?"

"…" Ema gave him a hard, cold stare. "Don't you want to find the truth, Gavin?"

Sighing again, Klavier walked toward the front of the building. "Okay. If you don't wish to ask, Fraulein," he said, grinning, "_I_ will!"

* * *

"Ah! Herr Edgeworth! Fraulein Skye!" cried Klavier cheerfully as he entered the building. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Oh! Mr. Gavin!" Lana said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just stopping by for some…eh…coffee, ja?" Klavier went up to the counter and ordered a frappuccino. "So, Herr Edgeworth! How are things going?"

Edgeworth remained poker-faced. "…Fine, Mr. Gavin."

"I-…I see…" Klavier took his order. "I'll just be going now, ja?"

"Good bye," Lana and Edgeworth answered in unison.

Klavier walked outside, quickly assaulted by Ema.

"Well? What did they say?"

Chuckling softly, Klavier handed Ema the frappuccino. "Here. Now, let's go."

"You still haven't answered my question, Gavin!"

"They're fine. I don't think we should bother them anymore, ja?" He paused as he stared at the cup in her hands. "That's for you, Fraulein. I don't drink coffee."

"Huh? Oh- wait! We're staying!" Ema pouted.

Klavier sighed. She wasn't going to give up easily.

* * *

From inside, Lana looked over at the door, where she could see that Klavier and Ema stood outside, quibbling over something.

"…Why _are_ they here?" Lana murmured.

Edgeworth kept his eyes on his tea. "Don't look."

"Hm?"

His arms folded, Edgeworth said, "They've been watching…us…for the past ten minutes."

Lana giggled. "Ema's so funny." Then she remembered Ema's question. _What's the deal with you and Mr. Edgeworth?_

"Oh…Edgeworth," she said quietly, making sure that she didn't look toward the door. "I think…they think that we're…" She trailed off, biting her lip, giving Edgeworth a significant look. Edgeworth mulled the statement over in his head for a few seconds before understanding.

"Hold it!" he shouted, then he lowered his voice, "You mean…they think that we're…_seeing each other_…as more than, er…coworkers?"

"That's what I think, Edgeworth." Sitting up, Lana whispered, "Perhaps…it would be best if we left separately."

"Of course, Chief."

"Then I'll take my leave," she said. "Thank you, Edgeworth. I'll see you at work?"

"Y-yes, Chief." They shook hands. "Take care, Edgeworth." And she left.

* * *

"No! I'm staying!"

"But Fraulein—"

"Come on, Gavin! I've gotta know!"

"I—wait, here she comes!"

Klavier frantically pulled Ema out of the way of the opening door and behind one of the entrance's potted plants.

"What are you—"

"Shh!" Klavier pressed his finger to his lips as they stood in silence. Then…

"Oh, hello, you two. What are you doing back there?" Lana stood, observing them with some amusement.

Ema pushed Klavier off of her. "Nothing!"

"I assure you, we were simply…observing this plant." Klavier pretended to smell it. "It's very fragrant, ja?"

Giving them a slight smile, Lana said, "Oh. I suppose it's rather nice. Anyway," she turned around. "I'll be leaving. Ema, don't forget about dinner tonight."

Ema and Klavier stood in silence.

"You don't think she noticed us earlier, do you?" whispered Ema.

"Hm? Well, _she_ seems to have common sense, so yes." Klavier smirked, leaning his face down next to Ema's. "Unlike a little Fraulein I know."

"Ugh." Ema pushed his face away. "Fine. Let's go."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry, this chapter was really long, wasn't it? Hopefully, it's getting better!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Lana!" Ema called into her apartment as she unlocked. "I'm home! What do you want for dinner?"

No response.

Unnerved by the silence, Ema slowly crept through the apartment. "…Lana?"

"Oh, Ema." Lana stood up from the kitchen table. "Sorry, I was wearing sound-cancelling headphones." She smiled. "Your neighbors are really loud, you know."

Ema dumped her keys and bag onto the table, noticing that Lana had her laptop out, along with various other files. "What's this stuff?"

With a small contented smile, Lana responded, "I'm going to be Chief Prosecutor again. I have to read up on every case currently undergoing investigation."

"W-what? Lana, didn't you just get back? How are you—"

"Well, it's under unorthodox conditions," she admitted. "But the position has been open for a while, and no one seems to want it."

"…Not even Mr. Edgeworth?" asked Ema, twisting a lock of hair between her fingers. "He doesn't want it?"

Lana looked out the window. "I was under the impression he wouldn't be here that long."

"…Oh! Speaking of Mr. Edgeworth…" Ema crossed her arms, staring at Lana. "You lied when you said nothing was going on between you two."

"Ema, isn't it a crime to spy on your sister?" Lana smiled, amused.

"I-…It wasn't spying! It was an investigation!"

"Right… an 'investigation'…"

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Lana sighed. "I stand by my statement, Ema. Mr. Edgeworth and I were eating out together as coworkers. It was his…apology."

"…" Ema closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. "Fine. Whatever you say." She walked toward the phone. "So, what should I order—"

A sudden knock came on the door. "Fraaaulein~!" a pitch-perfect singsong voice called from outside.

Groaning, Ema rushed to the door and threw it open. "Can I really not get _one minute_ of peace from you, Gavin?"

Klavier smiled. "I see I can't get one minute without your biting comments, Fraulein, but…" he held up a box of pizza. "I come bearing food. Can you really turn away a man with food?"

Ema bit her lip and looked back at Lana, who came to the door. "Please, come in Mr. Gavin," she said, giving Ema a stern look. "Your thought is appreciated."

"Ah, danke, Fraulein Skye." Klavier let himself inside and closed the door. "Here you go."

"Mr. Gavin, I, too, must ask, what are you doing here?" Lana gave him a quizzical look.

Klavier beamed. "I heard you are becoming the new Chief Prosecutor, ja? That is something to be celebrated!"

Lana returned his smile. "Thank you very much. I hope I can perform my duties well."

Placing the food on the table, Lana gestured towards the couch. "Please, have a seat."

"Wh- Lana!" Ema glared at her. "This is _my_ apartment, in case you don't remember!"

"Well, perhaps you were too busy 'investigating' into my affairs today to remember your manners, Ema," Lana replied coolly.

"Now, Frauleins, I'm sure that's not the case…" Klavier tried to smooth the tension. "Now, how about eating some of this…pizza, ja?"

* * *

After a meal in complete silence, Ema excused herself and went to her room. Lana took the opportunity to ask Klavier some questions.

"Mr. Gavin, why were you and my sister outside of the café in which Mr. Edgeworth and I were eating?"

"Oh, Fraulein, am I supposed to be testifying?" Klavier winked. "I see your talents at prosecuting haven't diminished at all."

"Enough with the flattery; I want an answer." Lana stared at him, studying his face. "Why?"

Leaning back in his armchair, Klavier sighed. "If you must know," he said in a low voice. "Your sister found out that you and Herr Edgeworth were out eating; she seemed rather upset about it. I couldn't let my only Fraulein Detective be so distracted, ja? I…I tried getting her to leave you two alone, but…" he laughed. "She's a rather strong-willed young Fraulein."

Lana nodded. "I see." She took his plate and walked to the kitchen sink. "And your real reason for coming here today…?"

Klavier chuckled; there was a tint of sadness in his voice. "I just…wanted to make things alright with you two." He stared at the floor, his eyes downcast. "I…I'd hate to see another sibling relationship ruined."

Lana recalled what Phoenix had told her the day before. _"Kristoph Gavin, Klavier Gavin's older brother, was found guilty of murder twice,"_ he had said solemnly. _"It was… disillusioning for all of us, I can say. Especially for Klavier."_

Feeling a warm hand on his shoulder, Klavier looked up to see Lana smiling down at him. "Thank you, Mr. Gavin," she said warmly.

"Ah, bitte, Fraulein." He stood up. "It is my pleasure to help, or at least, try to." Pulling out his keys, he headed toward the door. "I have a few things to wrap up now. Have a nice evening."

"You too, Mr. Gavin."

As soon as the door closed, Ema rushed out of her room. "Is he gone?"

Lana sighed, a smile still on her face. "Yes, Ema," she said, exasperated. "Your boss has left."

"Ah, thank goodness." Ema flopped down onto the couch. "Absolutely can't _stand_ him."

"Oh, really? From the hostile silence, I couldn't tell."

"Very funny," said Ema, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Lana, you just don't understand what it's like being on the bottom of the food chain."

"…" Lana pulled up a seat beside Ema, who was lying face down on the couch, her head buried in a pillow. "What do you mean?"

"It's just…" Ema reoriented her head so she could speak without being muffled. "You're always been at the top of whatever you do. In the police force, as a prosecutor, in looks…"

"…Oh, Ema…" Lana smiled sadly. "Is this really just a self-confidence problem?" She rubbed the top of Ema's head affectionately, just like she did when Ema was eleven. "You know that's not true. I started out as a detective just like you, you know."

"_Yeah_, but you wanted to. I hate it." Ema moved her face back into the pillow. "I'm such a loser!"

Lana folded her arms. "…That's where Mr. Gavin sat, you know." This immediately prompted Ema to sit up, cringing. "Anyway, Ema. You should cheer up." Lana daintily lifted Ema's chin up with her hand. "You are a lovely, wonderful person. Sometimes, it just takes time and dedication to get where you want, so why don't you try to work toward your goal instead of moping about it?" She smiled. "If you put your effort into moving forward instead of digging yourself in deeper, I'm sure you'll be able to find some sort of happiness."

Giving a small smile in return, Ema responded, "…Thanks, Lana."

"And if you're going to continue prying into my affairs, for the record, I have no romantic feelings for Mr. Edgeworth."

"R…really?"

"Yes, really." Lana winked. "He's all yours."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Still going…I have no idea how long this will be. DX Please review!**


End file.
